Veronica's short stories
by LoVeSway
Summary: It's a couple of short stories not related one to another. There's LoVe, friendship, epic... hope you'll like the idea!
1. Short Story 1

This is a LoVe short story. Most of them will be on Veronica and Logan. It's a translation of a short story I wrote in French on an other web site.

I hope you'll like the idea! Please review and tell me what you think of it!

oOoOo

Piz sees Veronica and Logan's look and the way she looks at him as if she takes pity on him and realizes their relation is over.

He looks at Veronica and goes without a word.

**Mac: **are you ok, I mean what had just happened and Logan…

**Veronica: **why wouldn't I be? And I don't see why you're talking to me about Logan.

**Mac: **you have to think about what you really want Veronica and you expect from him. You have to talk things over with Piz because he didn't seam good while leaving.

Later that evening, Veronica decides to go talk to Piz.

**Veronica: **hey, can I come in?

**Piz: **of course. I'm composing a song. Listen Veronica; I don't want you to tell me that you're sorry and that you never meant to hurt me so I think we should just be friends.

**Veronica: **I don't know what to tell Piz, I… ok then see you tomorrow!

**Piz: **yeah see you tomorrow, Veronica.

The next morning, Veronica decides to go to Logan.

**Logan surprised: **Veronica, I wasn't expecting you after what happened yesterday.

**Veronica: **I know. Are you going to let me on or are we going to talk in front of the door?

Logan lets her enter.

**Veronica: **are you still hurt?

**Logan: **no, but what are you doing here?

**Veronica: **why you do this Logan? Every time you think someone wants me bad or hurts me, you are here for me? I told you were out of my life forever!

**Logan: **you know why! And I'll always be here for you, I promised.

Then he comes near her, caresses her cheek but before they kiss, the door opens and Dick and Madison enter, kissing.

Veronica injures Madison with her eyes and leaves without a look for Logan.

In the afternoon, someone knocks at Veronica's door.

**Veronica: **what are you doing here?

**Logan: **I just came to give you this letter. Please read it all.

Then he leaves.

Veronica reads the letter in witch Logan apologizes and tells her that he regrets everything he has done wrong and that most of all, that he loves her.

Meanwhile, Logan is on his bed and watches at the beer, on the table near his bed that he hesitate to drink.

Before uncork it, he receives a vocal sms from Veronica: " to do want to take a walk with me? Come and pick me up in one our."

Logan smiles and throes the beer in the garbage.

oOoOo


	2. Epic How?

This SS is a bit longer than the others because it's a challenge. The subject is the epic relation of Weevil and Veronica (love, friendship or connection) and it takes set after the 121. Please review to tell me what you think of it!

**EPIC HOW ?**

- You remove the charges against him? Asked Veronica.

- Tell me what he did first and give me the proves, I can't get involved with speculations. Said Lamb with an ironic voice.

oOoOo

**Flash back:**

Veronica is at Mars Investigation when someone knocks at the door.

- Weevil, what are you doing here?

- I have a favor; I need your help.

Veronica looks at him, skeptical, hesitant between listening to him and pushing him out. After a moment of reflection, she invites him in and incites him to continue.

- After bringing you back home the evening of Logan's party a week ago, I went on the beach and I saw two men beat a third. An eyewitness called the police and they arrested me. Lamb didn't even listened to me. The two men were 09ers and of course, I'm the guilty. The next day, the judge told me that I have one week to find a job. He knew it wasn't me but he couldn't do anything against rich. Lamb was furious but he couldn't say anything and if tomorrow I don't have a job, I go back in jail.

- So you want me to hire you, isn't it? You know, my father would never accept.

- I know but I have had another choice, I wouldn't have come here. It's only for a couple of days, in ten days I begin to work at a garage.

- I work on a case but I have some problems and your help would be perfect; I think you're the one I need. I fig tail someone tonight; meet me in front of the Neptune Grand at eight pm.

Then Weevil leaves after thanking Veronica.

oOoOo

At eight pm, Weevil meets the detective in her car.

- What's the reason tonight, a young wife cheating on her old rich husband?

- Nop, a man cheating on his rich wife, adultery again and forever; the weddings never have happy ends; I have the proof every day.

After some minutes of silence, Veronica summarizes the case of her investigation to Weevil: her client is rich and lives in the well-seen neighborhood of Neptune. Some young broke up and entered in his house. They were three and were wearing masks; the van in witch they came is very big but doesn't have a number plate. They stole many objects from the house and jewelry but not of big value. They also stole three of the eight cars.

- At first, I thought they would resell the jewelry and the objects but they were all copies. Then I got interested at the cars; maybe someone bought them back and I had the idea that the thieves were retailers of detached pieces; they may be part of traffickers network and I know nothing of this business but you yes.

- And so you want me to help you to find these persons. I don't want to deceive you Veronica but usually the pieces sell out quickly; you don't have much luck to find them.

- They are not pieces of ordinary cars; they are luxurious cars from Italy and other countries; they are numbered and can't be reused everywhere. Here's my man; meet me at MI tomorrow night at seven pm.

Veronica took some pictures of the husband and her mistress and got back home.

oOoOo

The following day, Veronica ate with Wallace and helped her father at MI. Since his birthday party, Veronica was avoiding Logan.

At seven pm, Weevil arrived at MI.

Veronica explained him her idea and his role in the investigation and he promised her to keep her informed when he'll have information.

oOoOo

As the previous day, Veronica and Wallace ate together and she talked to him about her investigation and Weevil's implication.

Then she met this latter in an empty classroom.

Weevil told her that after having insisted beside his contacts, he got a description of the thieves. One of them is a Mexican of 19/20 year old and the two others are Brazilians of 16 and 17 year old. He has an address and names but it's not a place for a girl and he wants to go alone.

- It's my investigation, I'm coming whether you want or not. But you can come with me.

- Of course! I'm not going to let a small blond girl go alone.

Veronica raised her eyes, took her bag and left with Weevil.

oOoOo

The neighborhood is poor; the houses are almost in ruin and there are no restaurants or shops, only a small market, a bar and a motel; "probably a place for the rich lovers" thought Veronica.

The detective got out of the car, teaser on her pocket followed by Weevil. The entered in the bar full of men; most of them are Mexicans and Brazilians.

A Mexican of thirty year old; the elder, got closer of the two young, threatening. He turned around Veronica. He caressed her neck and without he expected it, she took her teaser and electrocuted him.

- You touch me one more time and I send you at the hospital. Good, now you'll answer at my questions by yes or no. Have you heard about the car's stole?

- Yes.

- Do you know who stole them?

The man kept silent. Veronica sent an electric shock and the man the man answered her by nodding his head.

- I want their name and I want to see them. If in ten minutes they're not here, I'm going to pass my nerves on you.

The chief gave an order in Mexican and less than ten minutes later, three young men entered. He presented them as Pablo and Rodriguez for the two brothers and Antonio as the older. This latter told Veronica that that they already gave the cars to the dealers and that they'll not give her any information before having the guarantee that they will not be arrested. Weevil tells Veronica to accept.

Half an hour later, the detective and her friend got out of the bar, direction a warehouse a little more far in the neighborhood.

oOoOo

The last warehouse at the right, the number 24 was closed. Weevil told Veronica not to do a noise and to follow him at the back. They entered by a window not very high. They hided behind a big garbage and examined the place. On one-side, there are pieces of cars; wheels, tires, rear-view mirror and other. On the other side, there are the rests of the cars. In a corner of the warehouse, three cars; those stolen still in good state. Veronica photographed each corner then she heard two voices. The first ordered to the second to put the cars at "the other safe place", the case being public. Veronica recorded all the conversation. The second man, after vain arguments, gave up and indicated to a third person on the phone to "prepare them the place".

While taking her phone, Veronica's keys felled and the echo of the sound resounded in the entire warehouse. The two men kept quiet and some steps got closer from the two young's. Veronica told Weevil to stay hidden and gave him the recording before showing herself.

- I'm sorry, I got lost and I saw by the window many cars. My boyfriend loves cars so I came in to get a look. I didn't n know there were someone. _Said Veronica, acting as a superficial and stupid girl._

- It's been a long time you came in?

- No, I just arrived. Can I take a look at your cars? Oh my gooooood!!! I loooove those cars – _showing the three cars – _my boyfriend will love them. I want the red one and I'm ready to pay.

- These cars are not for sale.

- And if I pay you the double of the price?

The second man proposed her to take a look at them and she sat on the driver seat, putting her bag on the passenger one. The first man took her bag and, before she could make any move, the second one held her, not letting her move.

- She's a detective, the bitch.

The two dealers exchanged some words in Mexican and before the second could hurt Veronica, Weevil bit him at the head with a piece of wood. Then all happened fast. The first man, already far, took a firearm and began to fire at the two young. Veronica hided behind the car while Weevil was pursuing the man. He took Veronica's bag from the floor and gave it to her. The second man got up and before he could hurt Veronica, she sent him an electric shock. He felt and she got in the car, drove very fast when she arrived near Weevil, she opened him the door of the passenger side and they left the warehouse.

oOoOo

Then they took Veronica's car.

- You know you took a big risk? You're unconscious! And your investigation is over.

- I'm sorry. Tomorrow morning we'll go and see Lamb with the photos and the recording.

Then he left. She entered the photos on her MacBook and examined them one by one.

oOoOo

Without thinking any longer, she left MI, direction the warehouse. She had to take pictures of them and make searches tonight.

She parked her car in a corner where no one can see her and from where she could easily run away. Camera around her neck, phone, keys and teaser in her pocket, she stopped behind the door of the warehouse half opened.

No noise emanates from inside but the light and the van let her think that there was someone. She ran until a safe place sheltered from all look inside the warehouse. The two men were packing the pieces and she took advantage of their inattention to photograph them.

oOoOo

While leaving, she didn't saw a third man and this latter stopped her. The two dealers looked at them and the new man brought Veronica near the others. As earlier, the big one took a firearm and pointed it toward Veronica. The three Mexicans exchanged some words in their maternal language but Veronica understood that they were fighting over killing her or not. The man who had tried to kill her earlier pulls out of the girl's hand her camera and began to look at the pictures, horrified. He nodded and the armed man pointed his arm toward the detective.

oOoOo

She turned her head. Her last thoughts were for her father, Wallace, Lilly, Mac and Logan.

There's a long moment of silence then a sound; the sound of a bullet. The sound continued to echoes in Veronica's head while she was opening her eyes. The man who was holding the arm was laying down on the ground, a bullet in his leg.

- The first time wasn't enough? I wonder if you like being in danger.

- Weevil, thank you again. How did you know I would be here?

- I didn't know. I wanted to see if there were a way we could arrest them but I didn't come alone.

Some guys of his band were standing behind him, threatening.

Veronica called the police and they all waited in the warehouse.

Ten minutes later, two police officers came and loaded two dealers. The wounded man went in an ambulance with an officer.

Veronica and Weevil had been asked to go to the police station the following morning.

They saw other officers take pictures of the warehouse and put an official seal on the door.

oOoOo

Then they left; Weevil brings back Veronica at MI to help her continue her searches.

- Thank you, without you I would surely be dead now!

- What if we work?

They began their searches in silence and two hours later, Veronica called someone.

- Hey, sorry to disturb you but I need your help to pirate a file on the FBI's site… ok thanks, see you.

Mac comes some minutes later and Veronica welcomes her with a big smile.

- If it weren't for an emergency I wouldn't have called you. So I work on the robbery of the cars. I found who were the thieves; they are dealers; retailers. I got pictures of them and I found whom they were. For the first two, I haven't got any problem, they are two Mexicans and they send young men steal cars. They pay them then they resell the cars' pieces. But for the third, I found his file but I cannot read it; he's top secret. So I know that you know how to enter in the FBI's site and I thought that you could help me. So?

- Usually it's not a problem but the FBI! I can try but I promise you nothing.

Mac worked in silence during three hours.

- I've finished! You'll like what I've found. This man is under the FBI's protection. He's known to be a killer and dealer… but he didn't go in jail since five years. He has to help the FBI and in exchange they close their eyes on what he does.

- I can't believe it! You're amazing Mac! The problem is that with the FBI's protection, Lamb will never accept to arrest him.

- Except if you give him proves and then the FBI will have no choice but to arrest him. This whole case involves very rich and influent people. If they make a complain, what they will surely do, and with the proves we just found – from an anonymous witness – Lamb will be forced to arrest him and the FBI to judge him.

The following morning, Veronica went to the police station to give her testimony.

oOoOo

**End Flash Back.**

During some minutes, they stayed calm in Lamb's office then Veronica began to explain to him the robbery and Weevil's implication.

- So, do you remove the charges against him?

- Tell me what he did first and give me all the proves, I can't get involved with speculations. Said Lamb with an ironic voice.

She narrowed him in detail Weevil's help, the testimonies of the thieves – anonymous – and the adventures at the warehouse. Then she gave him the file of the three dealers.

- We know who they are and we've arrested two of them.

- And the third one? Asked Veronica as if she doesn't know the answer.

- He has been released; we don't have any prove against him.

- Well with my testimony, Weevil's one and his friends and my file on him, you can arrest him. I know that the FBI told you to release him but with the rich's complain and the file, the FBI will love you.

Lamb got a look at the file and when he had finished, he looked at Veronica in the eyes.

- Your friend is free to go but tell him I keep an eye on him.

Weevil was waiting for her outside.

- He'll be arrested and you're a free man.

- Thanks Mars, it was nice working with you but I think I'm going to work at the garage.

- Thanks to you. And I'm not done asking you for help; after all, the story is the same; I need help and you help me, you need help and I help you.

- See you Mars. And he leaves, smiling.


	3. Short Story 3

That night, everything has toppled over.

oOoOo

**Flash back:**

At the beach:

**Logan: **hey Mars. Can I take a seat?

**Veronica: **of course Echolls.

**Logan: **I heard for you and Piz, I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **I don't believe you but thanks; anyway it wouldn't have worked between us. My father's waiting me, I have to go. See you, Logan.

**Logan: **wait, I'll take you back, I'm not going to let a young girl return alone at home at this hour of the night!

Veronica smiles and follows him without protesting.

An embarrassing silence reign in the car.

**Veronica: **when I told you I didn't want you in my life anymore, it was because I was angry. I want us to be friends Logan; I don't want to loose you!

**Logan: **I don't want to be just your friend; I want to be more. We will never be friends you and me; we've already tried and it never worked. I miss you Veronica, I…

**Veronica: **I don't know Logan; I still have feelings for you.

**Logan: **but… ?

**Veronica: **we've already tried and look where we are now. I am tired of all our breaks up even if we get back together. We are not in high school anymore.

**Logan: **exactly, we learned from the past. I love you Veronica!

**Veronica, not listening to him: **look out Logan…

**End flash back.**

**oOoOo**

Since then, Veronica is in the coma. Two months she's laid on this bed, two months her friends take turns at Veronica's bedside.

**Logan: **if only I haven't talked; if I've waited to be arrived she wouldn't be here now!

**Wallace: **stop feeling guilty Logan; it's no one's fault, and stop imagining what could have been. The "if" can't change the past.

**Logan furious: **what do you want me to do then? Veronica is in the coma and no one knows when she'll wake up! I can't stay here all the day, talking to her and having no response.

**Wallace: **I know, we all feel this way but all we can do is be patient; and the doctors told there are very big chances she wakes up soon. She moved her fingers yesterday, it's a good sign; be patient, you'll soon be together.


	4. Short Story 4

So this is the continuation of the third short story. I didn't expected to write one but you asked me to Islady so here it is! Hope you'll like it too! (I prefer the first one because it keeps an open end but enjoy!).

oOoOo

Since two days, Veronica has been moving her fingers, her eyes and telling Logan's name. They are all hoping again.

*

Monday morning, while Logan was at her bedside, half asleep, he heard her calling him; he saw her blue eyes staring at her, surprised, not realizing his prayers had come true. Then he took her in his arms and called the nurse.

*

While the doctor was examining her, he called Keith, Mac and Wallace to tell them the good news.

*

It took her a few weeks to recover. Logan stayed with her every day; he gave her to eat, helped her with her exercises and was watching her while she was doing her physiotherapy and telling her stories. They became more closer and accomplices than ever.

*

The night she could finally go home, Logan came to take her and when she arrived, all her friends; Wallace, Mac, Weevil and even Dick were there, waiting for her as well as her father.

They ate, laughed and when her friends went back, she stayed with her father.

*

The next day, she went at the Neptune Grand Hotel. When she arrived in front of Logan's suite door, she hesitated, remembering the last time she came and told him he was out of her life forever. She remembered too the time she came to tell him that she doesn't want to never see him again after graduation; the day after he told her their love was epic.

*

Before she could go back home, Dick opened the door. At first he was surprised to see her then he invited her in. she took a deep breath and entered in Logan's room. He too looked surprised but smiled at her in front of her ashamed face. He didn't want to speak; it was at her to do the first step, to take the decision. She proposed him to go for a walk at the beach to see the sun set. He agreed and they kept the silence during all the way for there. He parked at his usual place and they walked side by side in silence.

*

After a while, Logan said, "Are you going to talk or are we going to walk in silence?"

"Let's sit here, it's the better place to see the sun set".

They sat down on the sand.

*

"I first want to thank you for what you did. I've been a real bitch with you and you stayed. Before the accident, in the car, I wanted to ask you if we can try again but I couldn't. Since I waked up from the coma, I've had the time to think of you, of us and I think we both learned from the past and are ready to be in a serious and longtime relationship".

Logan smiled at her and kissed her passionately as their first kiss at the Camelot.

"I'm ready for a serious relation with you since a long time".

"That's good because you'll have to support me for a very very long time; for all your life. I love you Logan".

They lied down on the sand, watching the sunset, hand in hand.

*

Please review cause I'm not sure at all of this SS, I'd like to have your opinion!


	5. Short Story 5

So it's small short story.

***

**POV Logan:**

She enters in my room, furious, looking at me in the eyes, hers full of tears and tells me that it's over; it's the end. Then she goes without turning one last time, letting me alone with my pain.

She's so beautiful, event in that moment of pain and sadness; more beautiful than Nicole Kidman and Angelina Jolie.

A little smile of her makes me happy but when is the last time I saw her smile? I don't even remember.

Am I that unworthy of faith and trust?

It's not our break-up, our end, our love is stronger than anything; our love is like the wind, we can't see it but we can feel it.

I seat, take a glass of Chateau Petrus 1996 (it's a French wine) and look at the sunset. At that hour of the day, he's orange.

I've never taken the time to look at the sun, to watch what's around me.

My world is just illusion and dreams at the others eyes, but she, she saw the good in me, the real me.

I can have whatever I want, live in a suite, decorated with modern expensive accessorizes, such as Picasso's drawings, play station, the best tv, but all I want is her because life without her doesn't have any meaning.

* * *

I know, it's very short and it's one of the two versions I wrote of this scene.

you liked it? Short? Sad? Please review!


End file.
